


we could follow the sparks, i'll drive

by belgiques



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Missing Scene, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belgiques/pseuds/belgiques
Summary: The silence. That was what she noticed first. She hadn't had a moment to herself since... Wow, it's been a while if she can't even remember peace and quiet. Daisy groaned. But wait... It'd been quiet in the room with the hay.AfterAdapt or Die, Daisy wakes up and Daniel Sousa is still on the plane.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 199





	we could follow the sparks, i'll drive

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mack and the D for giving me the time to finish this while it can still be considered canon-compliant. With love, a die-hard PeggySous shipper who melted at the first sign of DaisySous. You can probably also read this as platonic, if you want to. Interpret it how you like!
> 
> Title is from _I Think He Knows_ by Taylor Swift.

The silence. That was what she noticed first. She hadn't had a moment to herself since... Wow, it's been a while if she can't even remember peace and quiet. Daisy groaned. But wait... It'd been quiet in the room with the hay.

She gasped and her eyes flew open. She could feel her limbs, because they _ached_ , a burn spreading through her body, but at least she could still feel something. Her breathing sped up as she saw what was clouding her vision. Glass. She was still being held somewhere. Her hand touched the glass, but she was too weak to quake it apart. A beep sounded from outside and then footsteps neared quickly.

Jemma sighed, her relief evident in her face and voice as she appeared in front of Daisy. "You're awake, thank heavens."

Daisy tried to control her breathing, coughing with the effort. Seeing Jemma instantly deactivated her fight-or-flight mode. A slight chuckle escaped her throat, and she said the first thing that popped into her head. "You guys have to stop putting me in glass tubes. Hyperbaric or otherwise."

She managed to crack a smile at Jemma, whose eyes welled up. "I'm so sorry, Daisy."

And only then did she fully remember. Nathaniel Malick. There'd been a lot of blood - _her_ blood - _that_ she had been aware of. And pain. The helplessness of being without her powers to protect her. Daisy's face crumbled and she let out a sob. Not necessarily for her, but for-

"Jiaying," she choked out, "she must've been in so much pain for so long."

A whooshing sound filled the room as Jemma opened the chamber and grabbed her friend's hand, putting a hand on her shoulder. Daisy needed an anchor; she heaved herself up and held onto Jemma for dear life. The sobs wouldn't come now, but the tears fell all the same.

And just as quickly as the grief had come, Daisy instead felt herself growing angry. The windows in the med bay rattled ever so slightly, a tremor going through the room. "What happened to Malick?"

Before Jemma could answer, a voice sounded from behind her. "He couldn't handle your powers," Sousa replied instead, firmly.

His expression grew softer when both women turned to him. He could see Daisy's red eyes and the still pale inflection of her skin. "I'm sorry, I can come back later."

Jemma shook her head, waving him in with a watery smile. "Come in, Agent Sousa. I have to tell the others Daisy's awake. I'll give you some time."

He nodded in agreement and thanks and stepped closer to Daisy, who'd swung her legs over the end of the table she'd been lying on. "Are you okay?" Sousa asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Not really, but I'm alive, thanks to you," she replied, smiling gratefully. She picked at her sleeve absentmindedly. "You were saying about Malick?"

He sighed, partly in frustration. "Your power started to break his bones. The tremors collapsed the ceiling above him. I'd wish I could say he was out of the picture, but..."

"He's probably an asshole with nine lives, just like all the ones we've faced before. Nine lives... And my powers," she added, pained.

Sousa stepped closer to her and carefully touched her shoulder. "We'll find him and deal with him, Daisy, I promise."

She had to smile at his use of her first name, wondering when he'd let go of Agent Johnson. And then she vaguely recalled fragments of his voice, telling her a story. _We're going home..._ And then...

"So, did you carry me all the way here?"

That made him chuckle. "It wasn't that far, really."

She eyed him dubiously in return. "Um, we were in the middle of _nowhere_. I remember that between fainting spells."

He smiled again, shrugging. "I got us into the nearest town and to a safe place, and I called the team."

"Called? How?"

Sousa went to stand next to her, leaned against the table and grinned. "You know, in the 70s, there are still these things called _payphones_. I'd memorised Enoch's telephone number and just called the plane."

Her impressed reaction made him roll his eyes and Daisy almost had to laugh in response.

His features sobered again when he thought about the way they had all responded to seeing their unconscious teammate, cut up and bruised. And then when she'd lain in the tube, motionless again. "Your friends were really worried about you. Feeling helpless when someone you love has been hurt, it's the worst."

She nodded gravely, thinking about the team's many close shaves in the past. "This ever happen to you, in the SSR days?"

"Yes, actually," he was quick to reply, "To both of my closest partners."

"Peggy Carter?" Daisy guessed.

He nodded. "And Jack Thompson. She got a rebar through the abdomen, he got shot in the chest."

The memories took him back to two dark times in his life. His feelings for Peggy had been clear by then, but he thought he'd simply begrudgingly accepted Jack's presence in his life until he was lying in critical condition in a hospital bed and Daniel had scarcely been so scared.

He wondered what had become of them in his absence.

Daisy seemed to be thinking among the same lines. "So... You didn't want to stay behind in the 70s?" Her tone was hesitant, unsure. "We've messed up so much already, we probably could've found a way to let you reconnect with them."

The thought had crossed his mind when Agent Simmons had offered. Peggy and Jack were familiar, and he'd just been thrown into the most unfamiliar situation of his life—of any life, probably. But they'd lived twenty years without him, and who was he to disrupt their lives like that? They'd moved on, and he had to, as well. He'd always have the memories.

"Everything happens for a reason, right?" He told her, smiling again. She nodded, her eyes a bit lighter. "Besides, what kind of man would I be if I'd dropped you off and then skedaddled off to another time?"

She scrunched her nose at his use of 'skedaddle', and she gently bumped their shoulders together.

"Well, thank you. You're as noble as Coulson always said you were," she told him, grinning as she talked about her mentor. "So did you get that upper-body strength from carrying Carter and Thompson back into town way back when?" Daisy jested, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

He blinked for a moment and smiled again. "Well, not then, but once I had to carry Jack eight flights of stairs to his apartment. Compared to that, you were light as a feather."

"Sounds like a story."

"Yeah, one we both liked to pretend didn't happen."

Daisy chuckled. He counted it as a win. "One time, me and Jemma hid a S.H.I.E.L.D. superior in a closet, and just last year we got high while we were on a space planet."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I'd like to hear those stories..."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," she teased, and for some reason he felt the room get warmer.

He didn't look away, though. "You've got yourself a deal, Agent Johnson."

Okay, maybe she would still have to work on that first-name-is-Agent business. Hopefully, they had time.

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel Sousa is a gem, Y/Y?


End file.
